1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transferring electronic data in a communications system. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for reducing latency for communications between a server and a remote client.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computers and computing systems affect nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc. The functionality of computers has also been enhanced by their ability to be interconnected through various network connections.
Realizing the pervasive use of computer services, online service providers are constantly offering new services and upgrading existing services to enhance the online experience of their subscriber. Subscribers have on-demand access to news, weather, financial, sports, and entertainment services as well as the ability to transmit electronic messages and to participate in online discussion groups. For example, subscribers of online service providers (OSPs), such as AOL or CompuServe, may access web applications that are hosted by servers located throughout the world and retrieve information concerning a wide variety of topics from those servers. A server may be maintained by the service provider or by a third party provider who makes information and services available to the service provider through a worldwide network of computers.
Often, different services provided by OSPs must reside on different servers. Furthermore data relating to these services can be distributed on a number of different storage locations, since a single storage device would simply not have the capacity to store information for potentially millions of users. Thus, clients typically access server functionality from servers located in various geographic locations.
Internet users living in remote locations often suffer from high latency due to the long distances between themselves and the servers with which they communicate. Systems are needed for improving communication where a client system is separated from a web source or server system by a long distance.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.